Be Mine
by Violet Raven
Summary: [Songfic] Willow realizes her impending relationship with Tara.


****

Be Mine

__

Author: Violet Raven

__

Summary: [Songfic] Willow realizes her impending relationship with Tara.

__

Rating: PG-13

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy, but you knew that. I'm no Joss, that's for sure. 

__

A/N: This fic is set anytime before _New Moon Rising_, and is set to the song 'Be Mine' by David Gray. This is my first songfic, tell me what you think. And a _huge _thanks to 'Silent Angel of Time' for being my beta! You're the best! :) 

------------------------

**__**

From the very first moment I saw you _that's when I knew_

"What am I thinking?" Willow Rosenberg whispered loudly to herself. She rubbed her eyes furiously, the radiating light from the moon glittering against sparkling emerald. "This is… this is so not…." But she trailed off, unable to justify her thoughts. All around her, the turmoil that was college life had slowly died down, until it was no more than a passing student now and again hidden in the shadows of the campus. Now she was all alone, but the petite redhead probably would not have noticed if someone were sitting right next to her. Tears shimmered on the brink of falling down an alabaster cheek, but her hands once again pressed to her face, destroying the small droplets. She was hardly making any sense. 

Form a sentence, Rosenberg.

"I can't… I mean, how could I…?" Willow shook her head as though trying to push thoughts out of her mind, but a desperate and silent plea remained on her face. In an almost unobtrusive and invisible switch, her face mirrored a reprimanding frown. 

'Why are you denying it?' Some part of her seemed to have its mind made up, and it was quite as though she fought an impossible foe inside of herself. 'Why suppress these feelings? Anyone can see-'

**__**

All the dreams I held in my heart had suddenly come true

'- you love her. You've loved her from the first moment you set eyes on her. You can't change that, so what is the problem?'

But she knew the problem. Sure Tara Maclay had beauty that only angels knew- a constant radiating glow and purity were always surrounding her. Sure the girl had the most enchanting smile with those lips that were so…

So what? Kissable?

Yeah, that was it. Definitely kissable.

**__**

Knock me over stone cold sober not a thing I could say or do

But she was, well she was a _she_ and that was something that Willow had never felt before. No matter what about the other Wicca charmed her so, this feeling was new, strange, and even a little frightening. And there was no doubt anymore that she was in love. But could she allow herself to enter this unknown territory so fast?

"Here you go acting all… all superior like you know better than anyone else. What would be so bad about loving her?" Normally Willow didn't talk to herself, but these were extenuating circumstances, in her mind anyway. And it was not as though she could do the usual Buffy-chat for help. No, that was definitely out of the question this time. 

How could she expect someone to understand when she herself hardly had a firm grasp on the situation?

"It's not like you can stop this, you can't fight love." Willow softly pressed her eyes shut and pushed all thoughts out of her head. No more internal fighting like tonight, no more excuses. Could she handle this or not? Was it worth handling?

**__**

Like you reached right into my head and turned on the light inside my mind

Of course it was worth handling, these feelings consuming her right now, they were beyond anything she had ever felt before. 

"Heart-pounding, breath-taking… Oz was never anything like this before, I-I don't know," she murmured, tugging at thin blades of grass at her feet. Her mind wandered, back to that brilliant smile, the innocent laugh, the intoxicating golden locks of hair. 

**__**

If I had some influence girl with the powers that be

"Aw, sweetie, how do you do this to me?" Her expression went blank for a moment. 

You called her sweetie. Tara would definitely freak if she knew that you… that you… well, wouldn't she?

Willow sighed, the deep breath of desperation and utter confusion. Suppose she did tell Tara how she felt, how she melted with just one glance, and how each spell they shared was a world of its own. Suppose she said all this. What would Tara do, how would she react? 

**__**

I'd have them fire that arrow at you like they fired it right at me

She'd probably freak, doofus. What are you thinking?

"I have to do it," she said with determination, though her voice and face hardly emulated confidence. A single tear sparkled and unabashedly glimmered down to her rose lips. 

This is going to change everything. Am I ready for that? If she rejects me, I am going to lose her for sure. I can't lose her, I can't. I need her to feel like I do, I just… I just need her.

**__**

And maybe when your heart and soul are burning you might see

The light of the moon slowly crept towards her, tiptoeing steadily like an illumination inside of her mind. She had to tell Tara, there really was no other choice. This feeling inside, it was going to consume her if she didn't get it out, rejection or not. She had to take that chance.

There is always love spells…

No, not an option. Not even an option. This love was real, and no magic was going to tamper with it, even if it would make Willow's life a whole hell of lot easier. 

Suddenly she felt her heart swell, as a picture of Tara came into her head, smiling lovingly. If only…

**__**

That every time I'm talking with you it's always over too soon

"Face my fears, gotta remember that."

And if she looks at me like a freak, it's not the end of the world. I just lose the one girl I've ever loved, and a really great friendship. No biggie.

Sarcasm not really helping. 

Willow needed motivation. Her world spun around, and she was even beginning to feel dizzy. But the more she thought, she realized her motivation. If she could kiss Tara for no reason at all, to feel arms keeping her safe every night, that would be heaven. She had to try for that.

**__**

That everyday feels so incomplete till you walk into the room

Willow was about to stand up when she felt someone approach her from the left.

"Tara?"

The blonde girl sat down softly next to Willow, a gentle curve of her crimson lips emanating a soothing effect on the troubled Wicca.

"Hey." Tara cocked her head to the side and wrapped her arms around her legs. "W-w-what are you doing? You sh-shouldn't be out here all alone. Not safe."

**__**

Come on baby it's ok rainy shiny night or day

Willow sighed inwardly, building up her courage. "I'm… I'm just, you know, thinking. Been thinking. Lots of that. But I already told you… and… and well, I, I… I have something to say, but, but I really don't know how to do it, or even if I should and it's, it's kind of driving me crazy, that is, well, some_one_ is driving me crazy, good crazy though, I just wish I could, or, well… I've kind of lost all logical words, I'm real sorry, but that's me, you know, always… always… but I was trying to say something…" She shook her head nervously.

"Breathe, Willow," Tara laughed gently. Willow almost melted at the sight of that caring smile, but she refrained from pressing their lips together. 

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I'm nervous, so… I actually tend to do that a lot." 

Willow was delighted when that comment earned her a quiet chuckle from the other girl. 

**__**

There's nothing in the way now don't you see

"Tara, have you… have you ever been in love before?"

The blonde gave a short and silent gasp, but Willow didn't seem to notice. She paused before tentatively nodding. "Y-y-yeah, I… w-w-w-well, uh, once."

Willow did notice that, the heavy stutter that loosely and uncontrollably escaped those irresistible lips, the way her friend's entire body seemed to tremble as she bit her lip. Without thought, the redhead reached over and put a hand on the quivering knee. The simple action seemed to help, and Tara visibly calmed down. 

**__**

When you got a love so strong how can it be wrong now mercy me

"S-s-s-sorry, it's j-j-just…"

"It's ok, Tara. I get it." She nodded reassuringly. "I do." Of course I do, how could I not?

Tara was silent again, but she seemed exultant. Willow was feeling the same thing, but it helped that her hand was touching Tara's knee. She knew she should move it, but the lack of protest and the pleasant effect it had, well… she didn't want to lose that just yet. 

**__**

What's the difference anyhow baby till your heart belongs to me

Willow looked up and she met the other girl's crystal eyes. Moonlight bounced off of the beautiful pools and made her face almost glow. The faint transformation made all the difference, made her all the more stunning. And Willow hadn't thought it was possible before that moment. 

Neither witch moved for a few minutes, and finally the moment was broken when Willow reached over and took Tara's hand in hers. She squeezed it gently and was elated when she felt Tara's grip tighten as well. This had to be heaven.

**__**

Be mine be mine

~FIN~


End file.
